TRIANGULAR
by Bulecelup
Summary: Siapa yang kau pilih, aku atau dia? Unrequited!Matt/Mello/Near.


**Title: **TRIANGULAR

**Pair: **Unrequited!Matt/Mello/Near.

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort.

**Summary: **Siapa yang kau pilih, aku atau dia? Unrequited!Matt/Mello/Near.

**© DEATH NOTE **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Matt selalu menyayangi Mello.

Walaupun yang bersangkutan nampaknya tak memperdulikannya.

Matt tak pernah merasa '_lelah_' untuk mencintai pemuda berambut pirang itu, cinta yang dia rasakan terhadap Mello bukanlah cinta sembarangan maupun sesaat, rasa itu tak menghilang begitu saja, justeru dari hari ke hari perasaan itu menjadi semakin kuat...

Matt tak tahu secara persis kapan dia mulai merasakan perasaan ini terhadap Mello, tapi dia menduga kalau dia mulai merasakannya saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Mello di Whammy House...

Ah, cinta pada pandangan pertama. Sebuah hal yang tak di percayai oleh orang-orang kebanyakan.

Tapi Matt mempercayainya. Perasaan yang dia rasakan kepada Mello bukanlah perasaan palsu, ini sungguhan. Dan perasaan ini menggerogoti hati dan pikirannya, karena hanya ada Mello seorang yang berada di dalam benaknya.

Matt berusaha mendekati Mello saat pertama kali dia datang ke panti asuhan Whammy, tapi dia selalu di usir dan bahkan di bentak oleh Mello. Karena Mello mimiliki prinsip tak membutuhkan teman untuk membantunya disini.

Matt tak pantang menyerah, sekali di usir oleh Mello, dia akan terus kembali dan kembali untuk mendekatinya.

Sampai pada akhirnya usahanya berbuah manis. Kala itu hari di sedang hujan, gelap gulita pula. Matt menemukan Mello tengah duduk meringkuk di bawah lantai, sambil bersenderan di papan tempat tidurnya.

Dia melihat Mello menangis, dan kerap memanggil-manggil nama ibunya. Matt merasa seperti ada seseorang tengah menusuk-nusuk hatinya menggunakan tombak kayu saat melihat pemandangan menyedihkan itu. dia tahu kalau dia harus melakukan sesuatu buat Mello...

Yang mengejutkan, Mello tak mengusir Matt seperti yang biasa dia lakukan pada saat itu. Dia justeru menyuruh anak berambut merah pendek itu untuk menemaninya berbicara, agar dia tak memikirkan tentang ibunya lagi.

Berawal dari sanalah Matt dan Mello akhirnya menjadi semakin dekat. Kemana-mana mereka selalu terlihat berdua, saling tertawa dan menggoda satu sama lain.

Matt benar-benar yakin kalau dirinya sangat mencintai Mello...

Tapi apakah Mello mencintainya kembali....?

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Saat Mello pergi dari Whammy House untuk hidup dengan caranya sendiri, Matt tak punya kuasa untuk menahannya. Sebenarnya dia tak merelakan orang yang dia cintai untuk pergi meninggalkannya seperti ini, dan memiliki kemungkinan tak akan kembali lagi kepadanya.

Tapi Mello berjanji dia akan kembali untuk meraih Matt saat dia telah berhasil di luar sana nanti.

Matt menundukan kepalanya, dia memutuskan untuk memegang janji Mello. dan mengunci rasa cintanya di lubuk hati yang paling dalam, sampai orang yang dia cintai itu kembali lagi kepada sisinya.

Ya, dia berharap seperti itu.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Bertahun-tahun tak mendapatkan kabar tentang Mello, cinta Matt kepadanya tak lekas luntur begitu saja bagaikan lilin panas. Matt juga pergi dari Whammy setelah dia mendapatkan surat kepemilikan mobil dan properti, setelah menemukan apartemen kecil untuk di tinggali, Matt bergegas untuk mencari informasi tentang keberadaan Mello.

Tapi ternyata Mello sendiri yang mendatanginya tanpa perlu bersusah payah untuk mencarinya.

Matt sedikit terkejut ketika melihat sosok Mello pada saat itu. Sebelah wajahnya meleleh, begitupun juga dengan tubuhnya. Matt tak banyak bertanya tentang bagaimana Mello bisa mendapatkan luka mengerikan itu, dia justeru menarik Mello kedalam dekapannya, dan tertawa kecil sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. lalu dia berkata...

"Senang sekali rasanya dapat bertemu denganmu lagi, Mello."

Ya, dia memang merasa senang sekali.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Matt tanpa basa-basi langsung menarik Mello untuk tinggal di apartemennya. Mengingat Mello baru saja mengalami kecelakaan----_Mello mengaku kalau lukanya di dapat dari kecelakaan mobil yang menimpanya---_ dan tak mempunyai tempat tinggal...

Matt menyadari Mello memiliki kebiasaan baru, dia sering sekali memakan yang namanya cokelat batang. Dalam satu hari Mello bisa menghabiskan lebih dari 5 bungkus. Dan telah menjadi tugas tetap Matt untuk pergi membeli cokelat batangan baru di minimarket bawah.

Mello pada awalnya merasa kagok dengan keramahan dan perhatian yang Matt berikan, ketika dia bertanya mengapa Matt selalu saja berbuat baik kepadanya, Mello malah mendapatkan sebuah senyuman kecil dari pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu.

"Itu karena kau adalah sahabatku, dan aku sayang padamu." Matt selalu tersenyum sumringah tiap kali dia menjawab pertanyaan Mello. Ah, Matt sampai sekarang tak pernah memberitahukan Mello tentang isi hatinya yang sesungguhnya, dia masih tetap '_bersembunyi_' di balik hubungan-pertemanan-mereka-yang-kuat itu.

Mello terlihat lega saat mendengar jawaban Matt. Mungkin dia memang sudah menduga Matt akan menjawab seperti itu, tapi belum yakin benar sebelum orangnya sendiri yang berkata seperti itu.

Matt merasa senang melihat Mello nyaman bersamanya, seperti waktu dulu... tak apalah kalau Mello tak peka terhadap perasaan sayangnya selama ini kepadanya, asalkan dia melihat senyuman Mello...itu sudah sangat cukup baginya.

Dia tak menuntut lebih atau apapun. Senyuman cerah Mello sudah sangat cukup baginya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Tapi harapan Matt runtuh dengan seketika pada saat dia secara tak sengaja mengikuti Mello ke sebuah gedung tua yang berada di pelabuhan kota. Mello selalu meminta izin untuk pergi kepada Matt saat malam hari, entah dia pergi kemana, Matt tak tahu.

Akhirnya Matt memutuskan untuk mencari tahu pada suatu malam. Dia mengikuti Mello yang pada saat itu pergi berjalan kaki. Sedangkan dia membawa mobil chevy Impala antik warna hitam miliknya.

Dia melihat Mello masuk kedalam sebuah gudang kosong, apa yang sedang dia lakukan di tempat sepi seperti ini? Pikir Matt. Matt selalu menyangkal pemikiran buruk yang muncul di benaknya tentang '_kebiasaan_' aneh Mello, tapi tetap saja... hal-hal buruk mencuat kedalam otaknya. Maka ia pun turun dari dalam mobilnya dan bersembunyi di dekat jendela gudang sambil melongo kedalam...

Dan ternyata dugaannya memang benar.

Matt melihat ada seseorang berdiri di dalam gudang itu, dan dia mengenal sangat baik siapakah orang itu...

"Mello."

Near? Lho, kenapa ada Near?

Near adalah anak jenius yang juga berasal dari Whammy House, dahulu dia dan Mello saling bersaing untuk mengetahui siapakah yang lebih baik dalam segala bidang.

Matt tahu dengan betul kalau Mello sangat membenci rivalnya yang satu ini...tapi mengapa dia malah pergi untuk menemuinya? Banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepalanya.

"Nate," dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi; Mello memanggil Near menggunakan nama aslinya. Itu benar-benar sangat mengejutkan Matt! "Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Mello dengan pelan.

Oke, Mello memanggilnya menggunakan nama asli, dan dia juga tak menggunakan nada ketus seperti yang biasa dia pakai kalau berhadapan dengan Near! Astaga, sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi di sini, sih?

"Tidak," Near berjalan ke hadapan Mello, dan dia meletakan kedua tangannya di wajah Mello. Seakan-akan wajah Mello pas sekali di dalam tangannya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Mihael? Mengapa kau tak membalas email dan teleponku?" tanya nya.

Mello menyentuh tangan Near yang melekat di wajahnya, dan mengelus tangannya dengan lembut, "Maafkan aku, aku merasa tak enak kalau menerima telepon darimu saat Matt ada bersamaku." Jawab Mello.

Matt bisa merasakan nafasnya tertahan di tenggorokan, apa yang Mello katakan? Apa yang Near katakan?? Apakah mereka sedang bercanda, ataukah mereka sengaja melakukannya untuk menipu Matt habis-habisan?

"Kau masih belum memberitahu dia, ya," Near perlahan menurunkan kedua tangannya dari wajah Mello, kini tangannya berada tepat di atas pinggang pemuda itu. Dia menarik Mello untuk mendekat kepadanya. "Kau sebaiknya memberitahu dia... sebelum dia berasumsi hal-hal aneh..."

"Kau benar...tapi rasanya tak etis, memberitahu tentang hubungan kita kepadanya. karena yang dia ketahui tentang kita dari dulu adalah kita saling membenci satu sama lain." Mello melakukan hal yang sama, kedua tangannya melilit di pundak Near. Dan dia mendekatkan kepalanya kepada pemuda itu sampai kening mereka bertemu.

Matt merasa seperti orang bodoh dengan seketika. Sangat bodoh. Dia tak tahu kalau Mello selama ini bersama dengan Near, mereka sangat pintar untuk menutupi hubungan mereka dengan kata; '_Rival-seumur-hidup_'.

Sekarang dia adalah sang pecundang, setelah di pecundangi oleh Mello dan Near. Tak sanggup melihat adegan penuh kasih mereka lagi, Matt pun beranjak dari sana. Kedua tangannya dia masukan kedalam kantong vest bulu yang dia kenakan, entah mengapa udaranya menjadi lebih dingin daripada sebelumnya.

Matt membiarkan setitik air mata untuk jatuh dari matanya, sebelum pergi pulang menggunakan mobilnya untuk tidur. Dan berharap kalau semua yang dia lihat hanyalah mimpi belaka.

Cintanya bukanlah apa-apa lagi sekarang.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music mode Author: **"Goodbye my lover", **_**by: James Blunt**_)

**MATTGASM:**... tau nggak sih, kalau sebenarnya saya itu dulu _BENCI SETENGAH MATI _sama yang namanya kata "TRIANGULAR"?? Nggak tau kenapa, nggak suka aja sama kata-kata itu...DX (_dan saya juga kaga suka ama bentuk segitiga! DX_) tapi sekarang udah enggak sih, untungnya... :P gara-gara Macross Frontier... TTATT; thanks for reading, Live long and prosper!

**OMAKE!: **judul "_TRIANGULAR_" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh _Maaya Sakamoto_ (Atau _Megumi Nakajima _dan _May'n _dalam versi _Fighting on the Stage_-nya) untuk opening theme _Macross Frontier_.


End file.
